Baylor College of Medicine Program (Houston)
Baylor College of Medicine Department of Pathology 1 Baylor Plaza, MS 315 Houston, Texas 77030 Phone: 713-798-4661, 866-339-4661 Fax: 713-798-5838 Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program GENERAL: Residency Positions Per Year: 4-6 Application Method: ERAS Director of Residency Training: Frank H. Gannon (fgannon@bcm.edu) Residency Contact: Yvetter Boney (yboney@bcm.edu) Phone: 713-798-4083 Fax: 713-798-3665 Web site: http://www.bcm.edu/pathimmuno/ PROGRAMS OFFERED: The Department of Pathology and Immunology conducts a four year, fully accredited, residency program with approximately 4-6 PGY-1 level positions available each year. There are a total of 28 residency and fellow positions. Trainees typically pursue a course leading to certification in both anatomic and clinical pathology (AP/CP); however, they may elect AP, CP, or AP/Neuropathology tracks. Facilities and supervision are provided for those interested in an academic career with opportunities for research. Progressive responsibility is delegated as a motivation in developing competence and independence. Residents assist in teaching medical students and residents from other specialties. Daily teaching conferences are conducted in anatomical and clinical pathology. Subspecialty training in blood banking, cytopathology, dermatopathology, hematopathology, molecular genetic pathology, neuropathology, and pediatric pathology is available. FACILITIES The Baylor Affiliated Hospitals include Ben Taub General Hospital (650 beds), Texas Children's Hospital (715 beds), The Michael E. DeBakey Veterans Affairs Medical Center (1,037 beds), and St. Luke's Episcopal Hospital (625 beds) . These hospitals, as well as the Baylor Department of Pathology Laboratories, provide a diverse spectrum of all types of clinical material. Annually they yield approximately 500 autopsies; 70,000 surgical accessions; 39,684 cytopathology specimens and 9,000,000 clinical tests. All hospitals are located on the campus of the Texas Medical Center except the Veterans Affairs Medical Center. The main campus is also the site of the renowned Texas Medical Center Library which is housed in its own building. Each hospital and laboratory service has its own working library. The facilities of the Baylor Affiliated Hospitals include on-line computer reporting of clinical laboratory results, apheresis, cryopreservation, flow cytometry, image cytometry, immunocytochemistry, electron microscopy and molecular diagnostics, as well as conventional equipment and techniques. Schools of medical technology are an integral part of the laboratory environment. Each hospital has a resident room with a large library of reference textbooks and pathology case study sets. In addition, residents now regularly rotate at the Methodist Hospital and St. Joesph Medical Center, which provide additional private practice and community-based experience. COMMUNITY Houston is the fourth largest city in the country and the largest city in the Southwest. It is an active community with numerous productions in opera, symphony and theater. Major league sports are present and Gulf Coast recreation is nearby. STIPENDS AND MAINTENANCE The annual stipend for a first-year resident in 2010-11 was $44,302 with subsequent annual increases of approximately $1,000. Health insurance, life insurance, and malpractice insurance are provided. Proximate parking is provided at nominal cost. There are affordable housing opportunities available near the Medical Center. The cost of living in Houston is relatively low for a large, metropolitan city. Residents, especially those with families, may choose to buy a home in the surrounding communities of Houston. ADDITIONAL COMMENTS: The greatest strength of this program is the variety of material that the residents see as they rotate through a large county hospital with a Level 1 trauma center, a children's hospital, a VA hospital, private hospitals with many prominant surgeons, and a community-based private practice. In addition, Texas Children's Hospital has opened a new Women's Pavillion and a separate West Campus facility in Katy, TX. In general, there is a very nice working environment; all of the residents get along well and the attendings are very friendly with open-door policies. Furthermore, the residents present at tumor boards, as well as multiple inter- and intra-departmental conferences. For those interested in academics, numerous opportunities are available for teaching and research. Specifically, medical students rotate through the department and residents have opportunities to give lectures to both medical and physician assistant students during the year. Ben Taub General Hospital is the main teaching hospital for the medical school and the residency program. It is a very busy county hospital; however, there is great support from fellow residents and attendings, making it managable. Many of the patients have no insurance or came from other locations with limited access to health care...as a result, there is a lot of pathology and many rare and end stage cases are seen. The high case load also means that the residents have a lot of responsibililty. This allows the residents to take control of their cases, learn how to manage them, and begin to develop an ability to sign out the cases early on. The Blood Bank and hematopathology rotations are further highlights, with rotations through the different hospitals complementing each other. TCH offers a busy coagulation service, in addition to blood banking duties, and resident have apheresis duties at Ben Taub. The residents also rotate at The Methodist Hospital (also in the Texas Medical Center), including rotations in surgical pathology, GI, and transfusion medicine. In addition, residents have the option of rotating at MD Anderson Cancer Center. Call is taken on a weekly basis, from home. AP call is taken during months on surgical pathology and consists of late evening/night or weekend frozen sections. Residents on CP call handle a variety of issues including transfusion reactions, blood bank antibody identification questions, requests for apheresis, peripheral smear review, chemistry-related concerns, and a variety of other questions. The volume of calls is quite variable, often averaging one call issue per night. The majority of CP call is taken during the second year, and there is always an upper level resident and a faculty member available for consult. Overall, BCM offers a great working environment with many opportunities to learn in a wide variety of clinical settings. In addition, the residents and fellows place well in terms of jobs and fellowships. Blood Banking/Transfusion Medicine Fellowship http://www.bcm.edu/pathimmuno/index.cfm?pmid=13678 Baylor College of Medicine residents and fellows rotating through Texas Children’s Hospital and its specialized coagulation laboratory receive a comprehensive transfusion medicine experience, ranging from fetal life to adulthood. As part of Baylor College of Medicine's Center for Transfusion Medicine and Coagulation, the lab provides tests including ADAMTS13 assay, thromboelastography, whole blood platelet aggregation, von Willebrand disease testing, hypercoagulable panels, and prolonged PT/PTT assessments. Texas Children’s blood bank physicians are active consultants with the apheresis service that includes pediatric stem cell collection, which is accredited by FACT. Baylor trainees actively participate in busy coagulation and blood bank laboratory sign out and clinical consultations. Common consultative scenarios included platelet refractoriness, autoimmune hemolytic anemia, granulocyte transfusions, bleeding risk assessment, and hemostasis management. There are ample opportunities of clinical research available in collaboration with other services. Currently there are ongoing projects initiated by Blood Bank and Coagulation with Hematology, ICU, Rheumatology, Neonatology, Surgery, Neurology, Gastroenterology, Cardiac Anesthesiology, OB, and Nephrology. Direct inquiries to: Jun Teruya, M.D., D.Sc. iteruya@bcm.edu Professor and Vice Chair for Clinical Pathology, Baylor College of Medicine Director, Center of Transfusion Medicine and Coagulation, Texas Children’s Rocky Hui, M.D. srhui@bcm.edu Assistant Professor, Baylor College of Medicine Assistant Director, Center of Transfusion Medicine and Coagulation, Texas Children’s Karen W. Eldin, M.D. keldin@bcm.edu Assistant Professor, Baylor College of Medicine Assistant Director, Center of Transfusion Medicine and Coagulation, Texas Children’s Cytopathology Fellowship http://www.bcm.edu/pathimmuno/index.cfm?pmid=13679 Description: The Department of Pathology & Immunology at Baylor College of Medicine and its affiliated hospitals offers a one year Cytopathology Fellowship Program. The program is designed to provide comprehensive training in diagnostic cytopathology including fine needle aspiration biopsy with surgical pathology, ancillary testing and clinical correlation. Fellows will rotate through Ben Taub General Hospital and the Veterans Affairs Medical Center. Training will be provided in both gynecologic and non-gynecologic cytopathology including performance and interpretation of fine needle aspiration biopsies. Incorporation of ancillary studies such as flow cytometry and immunohistochemistry will be an integral component of the fellows’ training. Research opportunities are available in cytopathology, immunocytochemistry, and flow cytometry. The fellows will also be responsible for the cytopathology, endocrine and multidisciplinary tumor board conferences. Requirements: Candidates must be board certified in anatomic pathology or AP/CP. Stipends: Commensurate with candidate's level of training. Cytopathology Fellowship Director: Rodolfo Laucirica, M.D. Applications: Inquiries are to be directed to: Yvetter Boney Department of Pathology & Immunology Baylor College of Medicine - BCM 315 One Baylor Plaza Houston, TX 77030 Phone: 713-798-4083 Fax: 713-798-3665 E-mail: yboney@bcm.edu Dermatopathology Fellowship http://www.bcm.edu/pathimmuno/index.cfm?pmid=13680 Description: We offer a one year accredited Dermatopathology fellowship sponsored jointly by the Departments of Pathology and Dermatology at Baylor College of Medicine. The fellowship is designed to provide intensive training in Dermatopathology for Board Certified or Board eligible graduates of Pathology or Dermatology programs. Experience in the techniques of immunohistochemistry, immunofluoresence, electron microscopy, as they pertain to Dermatopathology are provided. For Pathology trainees entering the program, mornings are spent signing out Dermatopathology cases, afternoons are spent in the dermatology clinics. For Dermatology trainees that are in the program, six months of training in anatomic pathology is incorporated into the year. The year is structured so that you can maintain continuity with the Dermatopathology service. The Baylor Dermatopathology Laboratory accessions specimens from over 7,000 patients a year. These are signed out by the Dermatopathology fellow and the attending Dermatopathologists. The fellow also has access to the Dermatopathology material from the four Baylor teaching hospitals within the Texas Medical Center area as well as from six community hospitals in the Houston and surrounding areas whose Pathology departments are run by full time Baylor Department of Pathology faculty members. The fellow will participate in consultations sent in from all of these hospitals and have ready access to all of the Dermatopathology related cases at these institutions. These additional dermatopathology cases total over 10,000. Trainees having completed Pathology programs will be expected to attend and participate in all of the Dermatology conferences. Conversely, trainees coming out of Dermatology residency programs will be expected to attend relevant Department of Pathology conferences and selected Dermatology conferences. The fellow will present some didactic sessions, but this responsibility is not onerous. The fellow will be expected to participate in an investigative project which may be clinically-oriented or more basic research. There are numerous opportunities for research with any of the members of the departments of Pathology and Dermatology. The fellow will have the opportunity to participate in city-wide conferences in which both patients and interesting dermatopathologic cases are presented. Graduated responsibility in dermatopathology will be provided predominantly throughout the experience at Ben Taub General Hosptial, part of the Harris County Hospital District. Some training in laboratory management is also provided. Requirements: Applicants for the Baylor College of Medicine fellowship in Dermatopathology must be board certified or eligible for certification in Anatomic Pathology, combined Anatomic and Clinical Pathology, or Dermatology. Stipends: Commensurate with candidate's level of training. Applications: Inquiries are to be directed to: Abdul H. Diwan, M.D. Director of Dermatopathology Fellowship Program Department of Pathology & Immunology - BCM 315 One Baylor Plaza Houston, TX 77030 Phone: 713-798-4083 Fax: 713-798-3665 E-mail: yboney@bcm.edu Hematopathology Fellowship http://www.bcm.edu/pathimmuno/index.cfm?pmid=13681 Program Director: Andrea Sheehan, M.D. The program is designed to provide competence in methodology, diagnosis and data interpretation as they relate to diseases of the hematopoietic system. Areas of training include laboratory hematology and urinalysis, bone marrow examinations and related immunochemistry, hemoglobinopathies, coagulopathies, lymph node and spleen pathology, cytogenetics, molecular diagnostics and flow cytometry. There is close interaction with the training programs in clinical hematology, anatomic pathology and immunohematology. The fellow will be encouraged to participate in supervised research. Candidates must have satisfactorily completed the training required for certification in clinical and/or anatomical pathology by the American Board of Pathology. At the discretion of the Chairman of the Department and the Program Director, Board certified or Board-eligible physicians in related specialties may be considered for appointment. Please send applications to: Andrea Sheehan, M.D. Assistant Professor of Pathology & Immunology c/o Rosario Guzman Baylor College of Medicine Texas Children’s Hospital Department of Pathology, Suite AB1195 6621 Fannin St. Houston, TX 77030 Please send inquiries to: Rosario Guzman Baylor College of Medicine Phone: 832-824-1864 Fax: 832-825-0164 E-mail: rosariog@bcm.edu Molecular Genetic Pathology Fellowship http://www.bcm.edu/pathimmuno/index.cfm?pmid=13682 Program Director: Dolores Lopez-Terrada, M.D., Ph.D. Associate Directors: Christine Eng, M.D. and Federico A. Monzon, M. D This ACGME-accredited fellowship offers comprehensive training in Molecular Genetic Pathology at Baylor College of Medicine, Texas Children’s Hospital, Ben Taub General Hospital, and M.D. Anderson Cancer Center. In the Department of Molecular and Human Genetics at BCM, diagnostic activities are performed in one of the following state-of-the-art laboratory facilities: DNA Diagnostic Laboratory (Director, Christine Eng, M.D.), Cytogenetics Laboratory (Director, Sau Wai Cheung, Ph.D., M.B.A.), Cancer Genetics Laboratory (Directors, Federico A. Monzon, M. D. and Marilyn Li, M. D.) and the Human Genome Sequencing Center (Director, Richard Gibbs, Ph.D.). In the Baylor Department of Pathology & Immunology, rotations take place in the Molecular Oncology Laboratory (TCH, Director, Dolores Lopez-Terrada, M.D., Ph.D., and CGL, Director, Federico A. Monzon, M.D.), the Molecular Microbiology Laboratory (TCH, Director, Paula Revell, Ph.D.), Molecular Neuropathology Laboratory (TCH, Director, Adekunle Adesina, M.D., Ph.D.), and the Microbiology Laboratory (BTGH, Charles Stager, Ph.D.). Fellows rotate among participating laboratories during the core 12-month fellowship period, and opportunities for a second year of translational or basic research are offered by the MGP faculty in the Departments of Pathology & Immunology or Molecular and Human Genetics. Opportunities for case review and participation with the Departments of Internal Medicine, Obstetrics and Gynecology and Pediatrics (Hematology-Oncology and Genetics) are available to enrich the educational experience. In addition to diagnostic laboratory activities, fellows are expected to participate in the Molecular Pathology course for residents/fellows and attend the Human Genetics course in the BCM graduate school. Weekly conferences in pathology and genetics are included in the program. Requirements: M.D. with board eligibility in AP, CP. Submit statement of interest, curriculum vitae and at least three letters of recommendation to: Dolores Lopez-Terrada, M.D., Ph.D. Director, Molecular Genetic Fellowship Program c/o Rosario Guzman Baylor College of Medicine Texas Children’s Hospital Department of Pathology, Suite AB1195 6621 Fannin St. Houston, TX 77030 Submit inquiries to: Rosario Guzman Baylor College of Medicine Phone: 832-824-1864 Fax: 832-825-0164 E-mail: rosariog@bcm.edu Neuropathology Fellowship http://www.bcm.edu/pathimmuno/index.cfm?pmid=13683 Baylor College of Medicine Affiliated Hospitals Harris County Institute for Forensic Sciences M.D. Anderson Cancer Center The Methodist Hospital Program(s): '''This is a rigorous two-year program that prepares our trainees to be competent in both diagnostic and investigational neuropathology. The program is an alliance of remarkable affiliated institutions in the Texas Medical Center which allows access to a high volume of surgical and autopsy material including approximately 3,000 brain and spinal cord biopsies (~1,800 nervous system tumors), 450 autopsies and 200 pediatric/adult neuromuscular biopsies per year. Our affiliated institutions include a large adult private hospital, The Methodist Hospital (TMH); the largest children's hospital in the United States , Texas Children's Hospital (TCH); a modern public general hospital, Ben Taub General Hospital (BTGH) ; one of the largest oncology centers in the United States , M.D. Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC); and the Harris County Institute for Forensic Sciences (HCIFS). In addition, we have close relationship with the University of Texas Health Science Center at Houston and a broad community case referral base. The administrative center of this alliance is at The Methodist Hospital, Department of Pathology and Genomic Medicine, under the direction of Dr. Suzanne Powell. Additional information and application information can be obtained at http://www.methodisthealth.com/basic.cfm?id=36730. Research activity is required during the fellowship and may be pursued within the Neuropathology Program with faculty members with the following areas of interest: J. Clay Goodman, M.D.(BCM/BTGH Site Director)- molecular foundations of neural injury in stroke and trauma Adekune Adesina, M.D.,Ph.D. (TCH Site Director)- molecular pathology of pediatric brain tumors and molecular genetic pathology Carrie Mohila M.D. (TCH) – surgical and autopsy neuropathology Suzanne Powell, M.D. (TMH Site Director and Program Director)- neurodegenerative disorders H. Takei, M.D. (TMH)- surgical and autopsy neuropathology Andreana Rivera, M.D. (TMH) – neuro-oncology Greg Fuller, M.D. (MDACC Site Director)- molecular pathology of brain tumors Ken Aldape, M.D. (MDACC)- molecular pathology of brain tumors Lauren Langford, M.D. (MDACC)- diagnostic neurooncology Janet Bruner, M.D. (MDACC)- diagnostic neurooncology Glenn Sandberg, M.D. (HCIFS Site Director) - forensic neuropathology Jennifer Ross, M.D. (HCIFS)- forensic neuropathology There are also research opportunities outside of the Neuropathology Program in several basic science and clinical departments at Baylor College of Medicine, The Methodist Hospital Research Institute and M.D. Anderson Cancer Center '''Requirements: '''Applicants must be Board eligible in anatomic and clinical pathology, or anatomic pathology. It is also possible for applicants having Board eligibility in neurology or neurosurgery to enter the fellowship after one year of training in anatomic pathology. '''Types and Numbers of Appointments: We have three accredited neuropathology fellowship positions. Stipends: '''Stipend is commensurate with the training level of the applicant. '''Applications: '''Direct inquiries to: J. Clay Goodman, M.D. F.A.A.N. Associate Dean for Medical Education Walter Henrick Moursund Endowed Chair in Pathology Professor of Pathology (Neuropathology) and Neurology Neuropathology Program Director Department of Pathology Room 286A Baylor College of Medicine One Baylor Plaza Houston , TX 77030 '''Phone: 713-798-7234 E-mail: jgoodman@bcm.edu Or Suzanne Z. Powell, M.D. Co-Director, Neuropathology Fellowship Program Department of Pathology and Genomic Medicine The Methodist Hospital 6565 Fannin Street, Suite M227 Houston, TX 77030 Phone: 713-441-9027 Fax: 713-441-3489 E-mail: cmoreno@tmhs.org Pediatric Pathology Fellowship http://www.bcm.edu/pathimmuno/index.cfm?pmid=13684 Program Director: Edwina J. Popek, D.O. This 1-2 year pediatric pathology fellowship is a joint program between Baylor and Texas Children's Hospital. The fellowship is tailored to the needs of the individual fellow. For the typical graduate of a pathology training program, rotations through autopsy and surgical pathology, neuropathology and perinatal/placental pathology take place during one year, with the opportunity for several months of elective time. In 2011, there were 13,851 surgicals, bone marrows, and cytology specimens, and 106 perinatal/pediatric autopsies. Perinatal and cardiac pathology, genetic and metabolic diseases, transplant pathology and neoplasia are emphasized. During an optional second year, the fellow may participate in research or select electives within or outside the department, taking advantage of the opportunities within the Texas Medical Center. The faculty of 31 MDs and PhDs provide expertise in all aspects of pediatric pathology. The department is active in the Children’s Oncology Group. In March of 2012, Texas Children’s Hospital opened the Pavilion for Women, a full service hospital for women’s health. Initial deliveries will top 3,500. Many of the patients will be seen in the Texas Children’s Hospital Fetal Center for congenital malformations, twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome or maternal high risk conditions. The fellowship began in 1984 and was approved by the ACGME in 1992. Requirements: Completion of an ACGME accredited program in AP/CP or AP are required. Applicants must have successfully passed all three steps of the USMLE. Letters of recommendation from three faculty members having positions of responsibility in the candidate‘s training program and a transcript of the medical school record are required. A personal interview is offered to those whose credentials are suitable. Please direct applications to: Edwina J. Popek, D.O. Director, Pediatric Pathology Fellowship Program Texas Children’s Hospital Department of Pathology, Suite AB1195 6621 Fannin St. Houston, TX 77030 Phone: 832-824-1870 Fax: 832-825-1032 E-mail: ejpopek@texaschildrens.org Please direct inquires to: Rosario Guzman Baylor College of Medicine Phone: 832-824-1864 Fax: 832-825-0164 E-mail: rosariog@bcm.edu Category:General